The Clock Tower
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: Axel finds Roxas sitting on the clock tower and decides to play a little question and answer game. If Roxas answers a question right, Axel gives him a reward and with 14 questions, a lot can happen. boy/boy, Roxas/Axel, yaoi...you have been warned!


**This is my first attempt at a Kingdom Hearts fanfic, but Axel and Roxas are so cute together, I just can't help it!!! Oh, and I know Saix has an accent over it, but my computer is stupid and won't let me put it in so…pretend!**

**********

"Roxas, how'd I know you'd be here?"

Roxas turned from his spot on the clock tower in Twilight Town to see the red-headed Organization member. "Hey, Axel," the blonde said, holding out a blue bar. "Ice cream?"

"Don't mind if I do." Axel took the offered bar and sat down next to his friend. "Saix has been wondering where you've been. You haven't RTC'd yet, have you?"

"I wanted some time to think," Roxas said, tossing his ice cream stick to the ground below him.

"What've you been thinking about?" Axel questioned, his ice cream starting to melt in his hand.

"Axel! Your ice cream!"

Axel looked at the melting ice cream and immediately dropped it. "Shit!" he cursed, pulling off his glove. "That'll never come out." Roxas giggled. Axel turned to glare at him, but the way the blonde looked made him reconsider. "Roxas?" Roxas quietly looked at him, a smile still on his face. "How about we play a little game?"

"What kind of game?" Roxas asked, looking a little too innocent for his own good.

"A question and answer game," Axel replied, straddling the edge they were sitting on. "You answer a question right and you get a reward. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, I think," Roxas replied, straddling the edge to face his friend.

"First question. Who is our leader?"

The blonde smiled. "That's easy. Xemnas."

"Good, Roxas. Now, close your eyes for your reward." Roxas immediately obeyed. His eyes shot open when a pair of lips brushed over his. The blonde saw Axel lean back, smiling. He didn't know what to do, but he definitely wanted to kiss Axel again.

"Ah ah ah," the redhead scolded, pushing Roxas back to his spot. "You need to answer another question before you get another reward. Now, which Organization member has power over ice and uses a shield as a weapon?"

Roxas's face scrunched up in thought. "Vexen," he finally said. Axel leaned forward and claimed his lips again. Axel's tongue gently caressed his bottom lip, greedily exploring the wet cave as it was opened up to him.

"Alright," Axel said, Roxas's chest heaving up and down, "next question. Answer this one right and your rewards will be one after the other with no breaks. Guy with pink hair and flowers. Who is he?"

"M-Marluxia," Roxas pouted, a moan escaping him as Axel attached his lips to the blonde's neck, biting down hard. "A-Axel!"

"I didn't ask a question," Axel scolded, running his tongue over the purple mark between Roxas's neck and shoulder just under his robe. "She's a real bitch how can burn you at anytime."

"L-Lar…Larxene!" Roxas exclaimed, Axel slipping off his other glove. His hands came up and unzipped the blonde's robe, leaving him in his pants and boots. The redhead's thumbs flicked over a nipple, enjoying the gasps he got.

"Big guy; uses a lance," Axel questioned.

"Xaldin!" Roxas yelled almost immediately.

Axel smirked as he removed his own robe from where he sat. He snaked a hand down to the lump slowly growing in the blonde's pants. He created some slow friction, watching the blonde's face contort in the small amount of pleasure he was getting. "Number Six," he said, biting ever so often as he trailed down Roxas's chest.

"Uh…" Roxas gasped as Axel took a nipple in his mouth. "Lu…n-no…"

"I need an answer," Axel said, removing his hand from the younger's pants.

"I-I'm trying," Roxas insisted. "I-I never memorized n-numbers. Z-Zexion."

"Very good, Roxas." Axel went for Roxas's pants again, but this time dove beneath the waistband of both his pants and boxers, rubbing hard against his erection. Soon, the smaller was stark naked under the taller, the smaller's erection in the taller's hand. "Next question."

"A-Aren't we done with questions?" Roxas panted, his eyes glazed over from pleasure.

"But we still have 6 left," Axel pouted, smirking slightly. "He just sits on his lazy ass playing that stupid sitar of his."

"D-Demyx!" Roxas cried out as Axel licked up the underside of his shaft, the cry going straight to Axel's erection. He licked up the bead of pre-cum that had gathered at the tip, licking his lips as he shed his pants to free his own erection. It tasted salty-sweet. Kinda like the sea-salt ice cream they always ate and he wanted more.

"Uses time and cards," Axel quizzed.

"L-Luxord," Roxas panted. Axel grinned and started up a slow rhythm as he stroked the blonde's manhood, his thumb playing around the head of his own.

"Good," Axel praised. "5 left. Eyepatch guy. Who is he?"

"Xigbar," Roxas breathed. Axel dug through his robe for a second before pulling out a small tube, popping the cap. He coated one finger before pushing it slowly into Roxas's entrance.

"Relax, Roxas," Axel ordered, moving his finger slowly in and out of the smaller boy beneath him. "I don't want to hurt you."

Roxas nodded, taking a deep breath. "Next question," he said as he adjusted.

"The other Keyblade holder," Axel asked.

"Xion," Roxas replied. He gasped as Axel added another finger. The redhead frowned, scissoring his fingers to stretch the blonde more. He hooked his fingers, pressing right into the little bundle of nerves that made Roxas see stars. "What was that?!" he cried in pleasure.

"That, my dear Roxas, was your prostate," Axel replied, his fingers hitting it again. "Remember it as your favorite place for me to touch. 3 questions left. Strong and doesn't talk a lot."

"L-Lexaeus," Roxas gasped. He winced in discomfort as Axel added yet another finger, repeatedly hitting his prostate after a few tries.

"Answer this one and you'll need to relax completely," Axel said, using his free hand to lube up his erection with slow strokes. "The bastard we report to everyday."

"S-Saix," Roxas breathed. Axel grinned, removing his fingers with a small whine of protest from the blonde. "Ah!" Roxas gasped as something much bigger pushed against his entrance. He forced himself to relax as Axel slid in all the way.

"You okay?" the redhead asked, waiting for the blonde to get adjusted to his size. Roxas nodded. Axel pulled himself almost all the way out before slamming back into Roxas, hitting his prostate head-on. Axel grabbed ahold of the blonde's manhood, starting a rhythm with his strokes and thrusts. "Fuck," he breathed. "Last…question…"

"Axel!" Roxas cried, clawing at the ground. "I-I'm gonna—!"

Axel squeezed the base of Roxas's cock, preventing him from the release he so desperately needed. "Answer my question first," he ordered. "Who is…fuck…the one who's making you feel so good?"

"Axel!!" Roxas cried again. The redhead stroked the blonde again, speeding up in his thrusts. Roxas came with a cry of pleasure as Axel rammed into his prostate, the white liquid covering his stomach and Axel's hand. His inner walls clamped down on Axel, forcing his release out of him, filling Roxas with his seed.

Axel took a few deep breaths as he pulled out of Roxas, pulling a cloth out of his robes. He kissed Roxas as he cleaned them both up, leaving the blonde panting and almost asleep. "We're not gonna RTC, are we?" Roxas mumbled as Axel spread out their robes and grabbed the blanket he'd stashed the day before.

"Not 'till morning," Axel promised, wrapping his arms around Roxas from behind. The blonde smiled as he snuggled into his new lover in their make-shift bed, falling asleep to the steady beat of his heart.

**********

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
